Trump Card
"From the spectacular Trump Castle in world famous Atlantic City, it's time to play (the $100,000 championship on) television's non-stop game of knowledge…''TRUMP CARD''! And now, here's the star of Trump Card, Jimmy Cefalo!" Trump Card was a year-old game show where three contestants answered questions to fill-up their own bingo-like cards. This was an adaptation of the British game show Bob's Full House. Gameplay The object of the game was to mark off numbers on their bingo card, or in this case, their "Trump Card". Main Game Each contestant was equipped with a Trump Card with 15 numbers on them. Player #1's card had numbers 1-15, Player #2's card had numbers 16-30, and Player #3's card had numbers 31-45. Their job was to fill-up their Trump Card by answering general knowledge questions. Their cards were displayed on their monitors in front of them, while the home viewers saw them superimposed. Round 1 In this round, the players competed to cover all four corners of their cards by answering questions from four different categories, each of which had four questions. One player would choose a category, then a question from that category was asked. The first player to buzz in had a chance to answer. A correct answer covered a corner number on the card, and earned the right to choose another category, but an incorrect answer locked that player out of the next question. This was indicated by the uncovered numbers blacked out on the card. Whenever that happened, the next question came from the next category in line. The first player to cover all four corner numbers won $750. Round 2 The object of this round was to complete the entire center line. This time there were four new categories, each with five questions. Before the round started, each player was given a very special Trump Card, which was a single card marked with a "T". At any point during the rest of the game, one player could use that Trump Card to stop another player's progress (this was classified as getting another player "Trumped"). A player could only play his/her Trump Card after giving a correct answer. As soon as the card was played, the player who was "Trumped" had a "T" marked in front of his/her podium in place of his/her Trump Card. To get out of being trumped, that trumped player had to answer one question correctly, though there was a ½ second delay in buzzing in. The first player to complete his/her center line won $1,500. Round 3 In this round, all three players competed to fill-up their entire Trump Card (mark off the rest of the numbers). Jimmy classified this as a "Flash Round." This time, there were no categories in this round; all questions were general knowledge. If any of the players hadn't used their Trump Cards yet, they were carried over into this round. The first player to fill-up his/her Trump Card won the game. If time was up before that happened, the closest non-trumped player to doing so received the money; but if the game ended in a tie, a series of tiebreaker questions were asked for the win. The winner of the game received an additional $3,000, plus a chance to play the Trump Card bonus round for $10,000. The way the payoffs were structured & offered, one player could win up to $5,250. Trump Card Bonus This bonus game had similarities to the bonus rounds from other game shows, ''Blockbusters''’ Gold Rush/Run, The Super Jeopardy bonus from the 1978 revival of Jeopardy!, ''Catch Phrase''’s Bonus Game, and ''Wordplay''’s Double Definitions Round. The winning contestant faced a giant 25 numbered square game board. The object of the bonus was to get five-in-a-row in any direction, either across, up & down, or diagonally in 45 seconds or less. To start, the winning contestant pulled a Trump Card from a deck of 25 numbered cards, and the number chosen was immediately covered on the board, in other words it acted as a free space. Should the player win the game without using the special Trump Card, he/she won a bonus trump card choice/bonus free space. Now the player had 45 seconds to get five-in-a-row by answering questions correctly. The winner picked off numbers, and heard questions posed by host Cefalo on each number. A correct answer covered the chosen number, but an incorrect answer or a pass put a block up, and the contestant had to work his/her way around it/start a new route. If the winning player could make a line of five-in-a-row before time ran out, he/she won $10,000. If the winning contestant won with a hat trick in the main game and won the bonus, that player could win a maximum of $15,250. Audience Game During the show, members of the studio audience were each given their own Trump Cards of 15 numbers. Whenever a question was answered correctly, the audience members marked off their corresponding numbers. Meeting the requirements in each round was worth $10, so each audience member could win up to $30. On the reverse side, there was another board of nine numbers that was used for the bonus game. Should the on-stage contestant's free number match the audience member's number on their card, they won an additional half of their winnings (ex: from $30 to $45), but if the on-stage contestant kept their Trump Card and selected a second free number which also matched the audience member's number, the audience member's cash was doubled (ex: from $30 to $60). As the on-stage contestant correctly answered questions, audience members marked off the corresponding numbers on their cards. If the audience member was able to mark off three numbers in a row, their total winnings were doubled, for a maximum total of $120. $100,000 Tournament of Champions Toward the end of the show's run, the 21 winners with the best records were invited back to play for $100,000. The following changes were made for the tournament: *Seven preliminary matches were played and each game was played for a flat $3,000, as there were no bonuses awarded for the first two rounds. The end game was still played for an additional $10,000. Of the seven preliminary winners, the one with the best records received an automatic place in the finals. The other six played two semifinal matches to fill the remaining spots. *In the final match, the two losing contestants received $2,500 and the winner of the tournament received $10,000. To win the $100,000, the contestant had to play the bonus round one final time; however, the $100,000 bonus was not won. Rating Music Score Productions Inventor Based on the British game show Bob's Full House by Terry Mardell and David Moore. Studio Trump Castle (later called Trump Marina, now called Golden Nugget Atlantic City), Atlantic City, NJ Stations Stations that aired this included: * New York - WCBS * Los Angeles - KCAL * Chicago - WBBM * Philadelphia - WCAU * San Francisco - KRON * Boston - WBZ * Houston - KPRC * Dallas/Fort Worth - KXAS * Denver - KUSA * Phoenix - KPNX * Minneapolis - KARE * Miami - WCIX * Orlando - WOFL * San Diego - KGTV * Cincinnati - WKRC * Sacramento - KOVR * Seattle - KIRO * St. Louis - KMOV (ratings doubled when they yanked it from its 6:30 p.m. time slot after four weeks to 2 a.m. and replaced it with reruns of Love Connection) * Cleveland - WKYC * Pittsburgh - WPXI * Indianapolis - WTTV * Baltimore - WBAL * Kansas City - WDAF * Milwaukee - WITI (Then-CBS affiliate, now Fox) dropped Trump from its 6:30 p.m. prime access slot and returned Entertainment Tonight to the time period) * Norfolk - WVEC * Dayton - WRGT * Rochester, NY - WHEC * Des Moines - KCCI * Cedar Rapids - KDUB * Madison - WMTV * Wausau - WJFW * La Crosse - WLAX * Eau Claire - WEUX * Honolulu - KHON * Louisville - WHAS * Austin, TX - KVUE * South Bend - WSJV * Albany, NY - WNYT * Tucson - KGUN * Mobile, AL - WALA * Detroit - WJBK * Grand Rapids - WOTV * Albuquerque - KOAT * Harrisburg - WHTM * Hartford - WTIC * New Orleans - WVUE * Salt Lake City - KSL * Montgomery, AL - WHOA * Amarillo - KFDA * Columbus, OH - WSYX * Memphis - WLMT * Washington, D.C. - WJLA * Raleigh - WRAL * Portland, ME - WMTW * Tampa - WTSP * Portland - KOIN * Charlotte - WJZY * Asheville - WLOS * San Antonio - KENS * Providence - WLNE * Wilkes-Barre - WYOU * West Palm Beach - WPBF * Green Bay - WLUK * Flint - WEYI * Toledo - WTOL * Sheveport - KTBS * Fresno - KSEE * Wichita - KAKE * Syracuse - WIXT (now WSYR) * Springfield, MO - KOLR * Atlanta - WAGA * Tri-Cities - WEMT * Las Vegas - KTNV * Lincoln - KHGI * Waco, TX - KCEN * Fort Myers - WEVU * El Paso - KCIK * Springfield, MA - WGGB * Fargo - KTHI (now KVLY) * Monterey - KCBA * Santa Barbara - KEYT * Fort Smith - KPOM * Eugene - KEZI * Beaumont - KFDM * Wichita Falls - KSWO * Boise - KIVI * Odessa, TX - KTPX * Lubbock - KJTV * Bangor - WVII * Abilene, TX - KRBC * Palm Springs - KMIR * Billings - KOUS * Eureka - KVIQ * Butte - KCTZ * San Angelo - KACB * Brunswick, GA - WBSG * Lake Charles, LA - KHVP * Tallahassee - WTWC * Rockford - WTVO * Johnstown - WATM * Quad Cities - KLJB * Terre Haute, IN - WBAK (now WAWV) Trivia *The pilot was taped at NBC Burbank. Tapings for the series began July 13, 1990. *Former Feud host the late Richard Dawson once auditioned to host this show before it went to Cefalo. *Donald Trump himself made an appearance on the premiere show. International Versions The following are a list of countries that have previously aired their versions of Trump Card including: *Finland *Germany *Greece *Portugal *United Kingdom (Country that originated the program as Bob's Full House) Gallery Trump Card Magazine Description.jpg Trump Card ad.jpg Press Photos trump-jimmy.jpg|Donald Trump greeting Jimmy. MV5BMTMwNjM3NTkzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODA0NDAxMw@@._V1_SY317_CR17,0,214,317_.jpg $T2eC16dHJIQE9qUHuF!wBRUMhi60cQ~~60_1.jpg|Press Photo of hostess Debi Massey. Screenshots trumpcard2.jpg B3170c9952e74f298b6af33c073ff9c2-1-.png trumpcard4.jpg trumpcard5.jpg trumpcard6.jpg trumpcard7.jpg trumpcard3.jpg trumpcard8.jpg trumpcard9.jpg trumpcard10.jpg trumpcard12.jpg Trade Ads TC1989 P1.jpg TC1989 P2.jpg Trump Card 1989 P1.jpg Trump Card 1989 Part 2.jpg Trump Card 1989 Pt3.jpg Trump Card Promo 1.jpg Trump Card Promo 2.jpg Trump Card ad 1.jpg Trump Card ad 2.jpg Additional Page Trump Card/Video Gallery Links Rules for Trump Card Trump Card Rules @ Loogslair.net The Trump Card Fan Page @ Classicgameshows.com The Trump Card Fan Page @ tv-gameshows.com (archived) Canceled Too Soon: The Game - Trump Card (1990 - 1991) YouTube Videos A Reconstruction of the Full Theme An Extended Version of the Opening Theme Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Bingo Category:British Formats Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1990 premieres Category:1991 endings